Billy Acachalla
Billy Smigglebug/Acachalla is a character played HomelessGoomba. He is the real son of John Smigglebug, the adopted son of Papa Acachalla, and brother of Sally Acachalla. He is also related to Gertrude. He is not a very intelligent person, but is still smarter than Sally. He is twenty-three years old. Personality Billy has a childish personality and shows this often, even though he is obviously not a young child. He appears to be a grown-up but doesn't act like one. When he encounters danger, he panics in most cases and runs for help from Papa Acachalla or Gertrude. Billy, like most of the Acachalla's Tend to go into short 'phases' that often are incredibly odd. Like when he bought a wing costume and began to believe he was a Bird. These phases can be so drastic that billy tends to forget the reality of the situation, even when life threatening. Relationships Maddie Friend Maddie friend was Billy's friend, but started to avoid her after learning about her stalker-like personality. She mostly stalks Billy and asks him to sign her shirt. Billy usually attempts to hide from her; if it is impossible to hide from her, then he will attempt to trick her in some form. Most commonly with a Billy ragdoll. In the L4D Versus Minecraft Mod Multiplayer, Billy accidentally agrees to marry Maddie Friend if she manages to win against him, resulting in them being engaged under certain circumstances. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell Acachalla is rumored to be Billy's biological father by Jordan Frye (Venturian). Whether or not this is true, billy fears maxwell all the same Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla is Billy's adoptive father. Billy's biological parents left him at a 7-11 where he was later found and adopted by Papa Acachalla. He is the favorite child of Papa. Sally Sally is Billy's adopted sister. He is willing to play Barbie dolls with her and follow along with her plans. He cares for her, even though he was once accused of killing Sally's unicorn doll and is hiding a secret that he was the one that killed Freddio the dinosaur in the NPC velicoraptor mod by using Papa's favorite HD Television to bonk the poor dinosaur on the head. Gertrude Gertrude is Billy's mom. She seems to care for him a lot and he respects her, not even getting mad when she talked bad things about Papa Acachalla. John Smigglebug John Smigglebug is Billy's biological father. He left Billy at 7-11 until Papa Acachalla took Billy and raised him as his son. John could possibly be Sally's biological father too. Johnny Ghost /Jimmy Casket /Gregory.Gregory It has been stated that he may be the son of Johnny/Jimmy/Gregory (since they all are alter egos of each other).While billy is terrified of Jimmy casket, he seems to treat ghost like he would anyone. Yakface Yakface is Billy's sister, but it is unknown whether they are biologically related or if she is another of Papa's adopted children. Boba Fett Billy had once worked on a shipsands with Boba Fett and had to be saved from the Sarlacc Pit by him. Trivia *He has a high-pitched voice despite his age. *He can be deadly at times when he gets upset. *He usually agrees with Sally's ideas, no matter how crazy and dangerous they are (usually because Billy himself is eager to try the idea). *Although he is not very intelligent, he is still smarter than Sally. *In the camping grounds map video, it was revealed that Sally's father is Papa Acachalla meaning that Billy is Sally's brother. *Despite Papa Acachalla saying Billy was found at 7-11, Papa Acachalla said in one episode that he found Billy in the wilderness being raised by raccoons and pond frogs. *When Jordan was sick, Isaac and Bethany were the only ones to post videos. Therefore, Billy was seen without Papa Acachalla. However, Billy often used a ragdoll Acachalla to distract Maddie Friend. *It is revealed in the Detective Interrogation Room map that his real last name, before he was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11, was Billy Smigglebug. *His real father's name is John Smigglebug. *Once Billy signed Maddie friend's shirt but he signed it with Papa Acachalla's signature. He also once signed it Spencer. *A talking Penguin Billy found told him that he abandons his friends(Maddie Friend, Sally's Weird Cousin, etc.) so he will never have a true friend. Ironically, after the video, the penguin is never seen again. *As of the "Dumbbell Weapon Mod" Video Billy is a in training/part time Medic. *Billy can sometimes be confused with Maxwell Acachalla because Homeless Goomba chooses the same player model. *It has been revealed that Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket may possibly be Billy's father. *He is a potato. (Not very intelligent) *He was killed once in a bathroom by Jimmy Casket. *He once agreed to marrying Maddie Friend if she managed to win a round of Left4Dead. * He was recently potty trained. * He apparently has or had asthma at one point. * In the Gmod TF2 Drivable Vehicle Mod, it is stated that Billy had only 600 lives left. He died 3 more times in that video, making it 597 lives. It is unknown how many lives Billy has now since we are all too lazy to count. It is unknown wether the rest of the family's "Back from the Dead" powers work this way as well. * He once worked on a sandship with Boba Fett. * When Billy heard he was adopted, he nuked a house. * He is the mother of all birds. Somehow. * One Gertrude bought him a pair of angel cosplay wings off of amazon. They actually worked and he flew around convinced he was a bird. Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Garry's Mod Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Gertrude Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Billy Acachalla Category:The Smigglebug Family Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters